Auradin
An Auradin is a Paladin build in Diablo II. It uses mostly Offensive Auras to make a glowing ring around the paladin's feet. The idea of a Auradin is to stack his auras in order to get the full effect of the damage caused. An Auradin is not allways a frontline fighter. He evades his attacker by running or teleporting away with the right equipment, and he lets his auras do the work. But they can do a high amount of damage while hitting. There are several types of Auradins: Tesladin The Tesladin is a Paladin build, using the Holy Shock aura. Back-up attacks are Zeal and Holy Freeze. Tesladins almost never engage in direct combat. They run circles around the enemies and wear them slowly down with one of their auras. Skill Point Distribution Max: * Holy Shock (+ synergies: Salvation, Resist Lightning) * Holy Freeze One point into: * Zeal * 1-point-wonders Stacker Build Auradin Max: *Salvation *Resist Lightning *Resist Fire Gear: Runwords- Dragon Armor, Hand of Justice Phase Blade, Dream Helm, Dream Shield Holy Fire Auradin This Auradin a Paladin build, using the Holy Fire aura. It has EXTREMELY high damage and is perhaps one of the best Paladin bulids around. However, in Hell Difficulty many monsters has an Immunity to Fire, so having a max Conviction aura will help you out more than enough. This Build is excellent for PvP and PvM Skill Point Distribution - Okay, let me be the first to point out, YOU DO NOT MAX HOLY FIRE! But this is a Holy Fire Auradin, is it not? Yes, yes it is, but your aura will be Conviction you will get your Holy Fire from your items, and trust me, it will be much much much more than if you were to put more than if you max it. Max: *'Resist Fire' (Even though you get your aura from items, it will still work as a Synergy to the Holy Fire) *'Holy Shield' (Self explanitory, all Paladins use this) *Salvation (Like Resist, it is a Synergy) *Conviction (Explained above) Other Points: * Zeal - 1 Point Only - (This will be your main attack, you only need 1 point because your gear will give you enough points plus you get TONS of damage from your Holy Fire) *Sacrifice - 1 Point - (Pre-req) *Smite - 1 Point - (Pre-req) *Holy Bolt - 1 Point - (Pre-req) *Blessed Hammer - 1 Point - (Pre-req) *Charge - 1 Point - (Pre-req / Now this can be used in place of Zeal and is very usefully in duels, so do not pass this buy) *Might - 1 Point - (Pre-req) *Holy Fire - 1 POINT ONLY- (Pre-req) *Holy Freeze - 1 Point - (Pre-req) *Sanctuary - 1 Point - (Pre-req) *Thorns - 1 Point - (Pre-req) - All in all, that is 91 Skill Points. So make sure sure you don't waste your points, you have very little wiggle room. Stat Point Distribution *Strength - (Enough for Equipment, no more) *Dexterity - (Enough for Equipment, which should only be for your Call to Arms) *Vitality - (Rest of Stat points, so pretty much all) *Energy - (None, never. Never ever on any character ever. Equipment *Helmet - Harlequin Crest (AKA "Shako" online) is your best bet. If you are low on res, you could put an Um rune in it. *Weapon - Hand of Justice is what is needed. It will give you some of the Holy Fire, which will stack with your shield and armor. *Shield - Dragon (Shield Version) is the second of the three items that will give you your Holy Fire. *Armor - Dragon (Armor Version) is the final item that will give you your aura. *Belt - Arachnid Mesh is probably your best bet. *Gloves - Dracul's Grasp or Soul Drainer are good options but this isn't a big deal, The above mentioned is more important. *Boots - Ethereal Sandstorm Trek boots are the best option. *Rings - Bul-Kathos' Wedding Band and Raven Frost. Bul for the 1 to All Skills and the increased stamina, since you cannot tele, and Raven so you won't be frozen. *Amulet - Mara's Kaleidoscope probably. *Weapon/Shield Flip - Call to Arms and Spirit Shield. Self Explanitory. *Charms - Paladin Torch and Annihilus. Mercenary - This is completely up to you. I recommend an Act 1 Rouge with an Eth Fortitude, Ice Bow, and maybe a Dream helm; but this is all up to you. '''Note: '''In Hell Difficulty, Venom Lords in the Chaos Sanctuary do not lose their Immunity to Fire. This is probably a bug, but not confirmed. Trivia * Tesladins are named after the physicist Nikola Tesla, who is credited with many discoveries in electricity and magnetism.